Love found in Forbidden Places
by edwardlover1413
Summary: Bella,Rose,Alice,and Esme are very powerful vampire but are harmless to humans. what happens when some of the voltri gaurd get involved? will sparks fly? and if so what kind? rated T just to be safe


Love found in forbidden places.

Disclaimer: I own nothing all the characters are Stephenie Meyer's im just barrowing them for a while.

Chapter 1- Introducing and Forks

Alicepov:

Why hello there! How are you? Oh you want to here mine and my sister story! Ahh… okay, sorry. I get excited when meeting new people!

Anyway me and all the rest of my family are vampires. Yes, vamps but don't worry we wont eat you or drink your blood, were vegetarians!

Here is the story on how we became like we are now.

_Flashback:_

_Bella, Rose, Esme, and I were home alone for a couple of weeks during the summer. Witch rarely happened during the early 1700's, well 1710 to be exact._

_Bella and I were bored out of our minds like always. Rose and Esme were occupying themselves by doing God knows what boring thing that they were doing, or they thought of doing. Bella and I decided to go on a midnight walk, not one of our greatest ideas._

"_Goodbye! We are going for a stroll around the city since it's so nice outside," I said to Rose and Esme._

"_What? You two cannot go out by yourselves! Rose and I will go with you the more of us the less likely we will get hurt or lost or something." Wow Esme has never been so… outgoing and spontaneous. It is kind of scary._

_So all four of us walked out in to the dark night air the only light coming from the moon and several little street lamps that were just set up around town. The summer air was so peaceful and quiet that night you could hear the grasshoppers and crickets._

_Of course me and Bella being the youngest of the four we ran ahead of the older two. _

_Bad mistake as we were passing an alley way between some old buildings that nobody lives in we were grabbed by the arms and pulled into the alley we screamed and heard Rose and Esme running towards where we were grabbed I heard them scream as well then everything went black._

_When I woke I was surrounded by… what looked like vampires from all the stories I have heard._

_Besides me were the rest of my family, they looked different paler, more perfect looking, so did I._

_A couple of hours later and we were told of what we were and what our 'life' style was like. It was all explained we were vampires, we don't sleep, we sparkle in the sun and lots of other things. The thing that surprised me the most was that the vampires who changed us were vegetarian vampires but they had not eaten in a long time and was so sorry for everything that they did to us. _

That was years ago, its now 2008. It turns out that between us four we are not 'normal' vampires. We drink from animals, are immune to human blood, we have incredible powers, and we can get pregnant.

Normally vampires stop producing eggs when they change and don't have periods anymore but we do once a moth we all get our periods it only last a day but it is excoriating painful, we normally stay inside on those days.

Our powers are different from others we have more, and more unique powers.

I am psychic and I can control the planets. So basically I can move the planets closer or farther away whenever I please.

Rose can start fires with her mind and we call her the queen of fire and ice, which should explain a lot about her.

Esme well we call her mother nature's doctor. She can heal people and vampires and she controls the elements.

Then there is Bella she has telekinesis, can read minds, and she can make it seem like you are in another dimension. Also she is the fastest vampire I know.

The cool thing is that we all have one power in common, we can turn invisible. It helped a lot when we were trying to get out of the city without being seen by somebody that we know.

It is pretty cool being a vampire but it really sucks when you're getting lusty stares from all the guys and murderous glares from all the girls all the time. With our looks though I'm surprised we don't get more!

So I have got short spiky black hair and I'm 5 feet tall.

Rose is blonde and is 5'7'' but don't judge her she is an expert with cars, we don't ever have to go to a mechanic we have our own and she will fix anything for free for us.

Esme has Carmel colored hair and is 5'9'' which is good because in some places that we have lived she has been 'Aunt Esme'

And Bella has got beautiful brown hair with red tints when she is in the sun and is 5'4''.

We have faked so many different situations as to why our parents were not there, sometimes we almost say that they died of plague back in 1700 but we always catch ourselves.

Actually we just moved to forks, Washington the rainiest place in the Olympic Peninsula in January, middle of the school year. Great! It sucks going somewhere new during the middle of the school year.

Tomorrow we start school well all of us except for Esme, she is going to be working at the hospital just a few hours away from where we live. Then again we can get there within half that time with the way we drive.

We are going to actually use our real last name this time, Woods, we have never used it before. I think it is way better then Miloski when we lived in Canada or Hansen when we lived in Alaska.

We would still be living in Canada if it had not been for the sixty something days when the sun is shining all the time and doesn't stop. It does not help us in anyway, we got out of there just a week before to! Luckily here there will only be one or two days out of the whole year that it will be sunny. All of us girls are so happy about that.

So tomorrow Bella and I will be starting as juniors and Rose will be starting a senior. Cannot wait! I get to pick out all of Bella's clothes whether she likes it or not!

We are almost undone packing into our new gorgeous house! The back yard is huge! We are going to build a greenhouse for Esme in the back of the property so she can grow all sorts of different plants and trees!

**Edwardlover1413: thanks for reading. **

**Just to clear everything up before I get onward with the story,**

**The girls are 300 years old**

**The boys are all around 208 years old except for Edward who is 199 until June 6****th****.**

**Thanks again for reading! Reviews are loved, tell me what you think. **


End file.
